Touch screens may be grouped into a plug-in touch screen (Add on Mode Touch Panel), a surface covering touch screen (On Cell Touch Panel), and a built-in touch screen (In Cell Touch Panel) according to their structures. For the built-in touch screen, a touch electrode of the touch screen is arranged inside a liquid crystal display screen, which can thin the thickness of the whole module and reduce greatly production costs of the touch screen.
When using the touch display apparatus with the built-in touch screen, a finger has to touch a display side of the touch display apparatus, which may affect the user's visual field.